One or more embodiments of present application provide a novel canister storage system, mixing system, canister assembly, dispensing system, and tracking system. In one or more embodiments, the systems are used for storing, mixing and dispensing fluids or powders. In one embodiment, systems and devices disclosed lend themselves for use with fluids or powders that need to be measured, and in one example, precisely measured in small amounts as part of a formula.
Systems and devices exist for storing, dispensing and measuring fluids or powders. For some applications, these fluids or powders need to be precisely measured and dispersed in small amounts.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.